Plus qu'un bout de bois
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Garrick Ollivander est connu dans le monde entier pour ses baguettes. Chacune de ses baguettes à sa propre histoire. Mais il en est certaines qui ont plus marquées leur créateur. Venez découvrir leur histoire et à travers elles apprenez en plus sur ce mystérieux fabricant de baguettes.
1. Sa première baguette

\- Chaque baguette est unique Garrick souvient-toi en.  
Ces mots combien de fois les as-t'il entendu sortir de la bouche de son père?

A huit ans Garrick Ollivander préfère passer du temps dans l'atelier de son père plutôt que jouer avec les autres enfants. Voir son père répéter de gestes ancestraux le fascine.  
Depuis 382 av J.C que leur famille fabrique et vend des baguettes ce sont toujours les mêmes gestes et secrets qui se transmettent de père en fils, et ce depuis de nombreuses générations. De savoir qu'il sera le successeur d'un savoir millénaire le grise.

Intuitivement il devine déjà, du haut de ses trois pommes, l'essence même des baguettes que son père fabriquent. Il a un don qui lui préconise un grand avenir de fabricant de baguettes magiques. Dans l'atelier il aide son père à choisir les bois et s'entraine sur de minuscules prototypes en bois que ses parents lui a offert pour Noël, après qu'il les ai harcelés pour les avoir.

Un jour alors qu'il voit son père s'acharner encore avec des crins de Kepli, qui ne sont pas des composants de grande qualité. Il se promet d'utiliser que les meilleurs bois et composants pour ses futurs chefs-d'oeuvres.

Petit à petit son envie d'en apprendre plus le conduit à mener ses propres expériences. A dix ans son gout pour l'art si complexe de la création de baguette est de plus en plus fort. Ainsi, il rêve de créer sa propre baguette pour aller à Poudlard.

Ses recherches sur les meilleurs coeurs de baguettes l'ont conduit à préférer les crins de licorne, plume de phénix et coeur de dragon pour ses futurs créations.  
Son père bien que surpris par les recherches qu'il entreprend à un si jeune âge le pousse à continuer, sûre du talent de son fils. Mais Garrick veut lui parler de son projet qu'une fois celui-ci terminé donc il n'en souffle pas mots. Mais pendant ces temps libre il continue à se former dans le but d'arriver à son objectif.

Tout d'abord il faut choisir le composant.  
Les plumes de phénix étant difficile à se procurer et connues pour rendre la baguette plus indépendante il élimine cette option. Pour les crins de licorne bien que facile à manipuler et rendant la magie extrêmement stable il ne souhaite pas avoir une baguette sans grande puissance. Le ventricule de dragon lui convient plus. Il lui faut une baguette capable de jeter de puissant sortilège, une baguette à l'image de ses dons et talents pour la création. Une baguette avec un coeur quelque peu fantasque lui correspond mieux.  
Le choix du bois c'est relevé plus simple, il a toujours aimé le charme. C'est un bois qu'il adore travailler et qui grâce auquel des baguettes ont un certains sens de l'honneur, ce qui peut les conduire à refuser de réaliser certains sort si ils vont à l'encontre des valeurs de leur propriétaire. Cela donne surtout des baguettes sensibles et raffinées. Son père lui a expliqué qu'elles aiment les sorciers qui ont une unique passion à laquelle ils se donnent corps et âme. Une baguette ouvragée en charme ne peut pas mieux représenter son amour pour ce qui est plus qu'un simple bout de bois.

Le jour où il reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard sa baguette venait d'être terminée. Bois de charme, ventricule de dragon, 31.8 cm, légèrement flexible. Son père n'est pas au courant, il souhaite d'abord l'essayer avant de la lui montrer. Le garçon veut d'abord s'assurer qu'elle est bien faite pour lui. Il n'ose pas imaginer la déception que ça serait si la première baguette qu'il à amoureusement conçue est pour un autre.

Hésitant il avance sa main vers le bout de bois, puis fermement il s'agrippe à celui-ci. Alors qu'il l'agite du même geste élégant que celui amorcé par sa mère pour lancer un sort il ressent une chaleur monter le long de son bras.  
C'est quelque chose d'indescriptible de sentir la magie fourmiller dans son corps en même temps que l'euphorie d'avoir réussit son premier chef d'oeuvre l'envahit.


	2. Une tradition désuète

A dix-sept ans alors qu'il venait de terminer ses études sont père accepta de faire de lui son associé. Il avait vu les baguettes confectionnaient par son fils durant les longues vacances d'été où il passait son temps enfermait dans l'atelier.  
Dans l'atelier, éclairé par les minuscules carreaux de toutes les couleurs qui dessinaient des motifs compliqués sur le sol, il usait ses yeux sur de nouveaux composants, il abimait ses mains d'enfants sur les différentes essences qui avaient étés patiemment récoltaient dans la campagne environnantes.  
Il aimait le calme de l'atelier et pour lui qui ne supportait pas la chaleur la fraicheur des lieux était bienvenue. Une fine poussière odorante recouvrait le sol, elle était partout et s'incrustait dans tout les recoins et sur tous les meubles. Chaque copeaux qu'il faisait en entaillant le bois pour en extraire une baguette rajoutait matière à la poussière qui tourbillonnait sous ses gestes précis et méticuleux. Elle semblait animée d'une vie propre et s'amusait à recouvrir d'un linceul tout ce qu'elle touchait.

A sa sortie de Poudlard il avait déjà quelques baguettes à son actif. La deuxième baguette d'Euterpe était de celle-ci.  
Il avait crée cette baguette de tout son coeur durant l'été suivant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Encore aujourd'hui il chérie les souvenirs qui sont attachés à sa création. C'est fut seule fois où l'essence du chêne blanc à été utilisé dans la conception d'une de ses baguettes. Le chêne est un bois particulier qu'il utilise peu.  
Autrefois vénéré par les anciens et les druides. C'était l'arbre de la sagesse et de la connaissance. Son tronc majestueux qui se lançait à l'assaut des nuages et qui ne ployait pas sous l'impact du temps et la rigueur de l'hiver était synonyme de force. Des colifichets dans son écorce étaient taillés pour les femmes afin de leur garantir fécondité et descendance nombreuses comme celle que donnait les glands de l'arbre.  
C'est de cette ancienne vénération qu'était venue la tradition de la famille Ollivander d'offrir une baguette en bois de chêne en guise de bague de fiançaille. Chacune de ces baguettes de fiançailles étaient taillées dans un des nombreux chênes de la forêt de la propriété familiale. Il y avait de nombreuses espèces de chênes et le créateur de baguette n'avait plus qu'à choisir celle qui correspondrait le mieux à sa futur fiancée.

Garrick Ollivander aime cette tradition désuète et c'est pour ça qu'à la sortie de Poudlard il s'est enfermé dans l'atelier afin de créer la plus belle baguette pour l'offrir à Euterpe.  
Il avait rencontré Euterpe à Poudlard.  
Comme lui elle a été envoyé à Serdaigle. Euterpe est une des rares personnes à pouvoir le sortir de son monde avec son magnifique sourire et sa bonne humeur toujours présente. Elle aime l'entendre discourir sur ses baguettes et l'aide dans sa quête de nouvelles essences. Elle adore la botanique et le grand air. Seule la bibliothèque de Poudlard et les livres qui y sont arrivent à l'enchainer dedans. Toujours gaie elle chantonne souvent, Garrick, et il n'est pas le seul, trouve qu'elle porte bien le nom de son homonyme Euterpe la muse du chant.  
Un jour elle lui avait expliquait que ses parents magiearcheologiste spécialiste des civilisations magiques greco-romaine de l'Antiquité avait donné à elle et ses six soeurs le nom d'une des muses grecques.

Lorsqu'il dut créer la baguette de fiançailles d'Euterpe il avait entamé sans hésitation un chêne blanc qui pousse au coeur de la forêt pour récupérer le bois nécessaire. Il est sure que cette essence correspond le mieux au caractère de sa douce.  
Les baguettes taillées dans le bois de chêne blanc étaient connues pour aimer les sorciers courageux, fidèles, avec une grande force de caractère et présentant une grande affinité pour la nature.  
Il orna le bois blanc de volutes de lierre qui s'enroulent sur le corps élancé de la baguette.  
Une fois fini il enferma son oeuvre dans un écrin qu'il avait taillé dans le même bois. Sur le coffret en bois massif se dessinent de nombreuses fleurs. De petits boutons d'or, des fleurs de trèfles et autres fleurs de prairie qui poussent sur les pelouses du parc de Poudlard et qu'il offrait il y a encore quelques mois à sa mie se trouve maintenant sur la boite.

Le jour j Garrick pris la boite et transplana non loin de chez la nouvelle boutique que venait d'ouvrir Florian Fantarome sur le quai de traverse.  
Il aperçut la silhouette toute en rondeur et courbes d'Euterpe. Emue par cette longue période sans se voir elle se jeta à son cou, sous le choc il manqua de faire tomber l'écrin. Apercevant le paquet il ne put esquiver ses questions. Sous la pression il lâcha comme une bombe le secret du contenant. Il se sentit aussitôt bête. Lui qui avait répété, et choisit le lieu avec attention avait tout gâché car il n'avait pas put tenir sa langue pour deux petites minutes.  
Mais au regard du plaisir qu'il lut sur le visage de la jeune femme il se dit qu'au final il n'avait peut être pas tout gâché. Il lui tendit la boite en lui expliquant la coutume familiale et toujours sous pression il renchérit en lui proposant de lui offrir une bague si jamais elle ne voulait pas de sa baguette.  
Heureuse elle se jeta dans ses bras en lui chuchotant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui offrir autre chose que cette baguette. Elle aimait les coutumes désuètes tout autant que lui.  
Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Il l'a tint serrée au creux de ses bras, la boite entre eux et la nouvelle baguette d'Euterpe qui lançait des petits volutes rosés dans l'air.


	3. Une magie différente

Bien qu'il ai fait peu de baguette en chêne il en ai une qui sort de l'ordinaire de part son propriétaire et son histoire.  
Elle était une de ses baguettes les plus anciennes, chêne, 40 cm, plutôt flexible.  
Une baguette inspirée de celle des anciens druides. Elle est toute simple, sans ornement, simple bout de bois taillé dans l'arbre le plus magique des Celtes.  
Il avait lus dans un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque familiale traitant de baguettes que les druides même ceux non sorcier les utilisaient dans leurs rituels. Elles accordent force, protection et fécondité à ces hommes qui manipulaient et priaient les forces de la nature. Ces hommes qui revenaient l'apparence du dieu Cornu pendant leur rituel. L'homme aux bois de cerf qui féconde la terre au printemps et assure à leur peuple une récolte abondante et de nombreux enfants dans le ventre des femmes.  
Pourtant, cette baguette là ce n'est pas un druide qu'elle choisie. Elle se réveilla pour un enfant dans les veines duquel coulait une magie primitive, la magie de la Terre. Elle s'était mise à pulser comme un coeur dans la main d'un demi-géant .

Ca a avait été un déchirement de voir ce vestige de l'ancienne magie être brisé. Il était sûre que cette baguette aurait put aider son possesseur à catalyser et faire croitre cette magie différente qui était en lui. Mais il était trop tard, et on ne retiendrait d'eux qu'une piètre image de leur talent en sorcellerie.  
Pourtant si tout s'était passé comme prévu l'enfant aurait put utiliser une magie spectaculaire qui plongeait ses racines directement dans l'énergie terrestre.


	4. Prunelles noires

Lorsqu'il avait crée cette baguette, noyer, ventricule de dragon, 31,8 cm, rigide il l'avait crée dans le but de lui trouver comme maitre un inventeur, un innovateur afin d'utiliser au mieux cette baguette docile, peut être trop même.  
Mais lorsqu'il avait vu le maitre qu'elle avait choisie il avait frémis.

Il venait de créer cette baguette depuis peu et attendait avec curiosité de voir l'enfant quelle choisirait. Si il avait sût…  
Ce jour là Mr et Mme Black était venue flanqués de leur ainée choisir une baguette pour la petite Bellatrix. Tout trois le regardait avec un air froid et hautain pendant qu'il s'activait à lui trouver une baguette convenable.  
Il ne supportait pas les grands airs que se donnaient les Sangs-Purs en sa présence et à chaque fois qu'un d'eux rentrait dans sa boutique un certains malaise l'étreignait devant leur yeux vide sans âme, si ce n'est plein de morgue, qui le contemplaient d'un air agacé. Mais jamais il n'avait eut de malaise devant leur rejeton, ceux-ci tentaient d'imiter leurs parents en appliquant un masque policé. Mais malgré ce masque, il pouvait toujours lire dans leur yeux d'enfant l'émerveillement d'être choisie par une baguette.

Bellatrix, elle, restait de marbre face aux spectaculaires rejets des baguettes qu'il lui faisait essayer et son malaise s'accentuait. Il avait presque essayait toute ses baguettes quand il s'est souvenue de la petite dernière. En désespoir de cause il lui fit essayer, pourtant elle ne semblait pas lui convenir cette baguette. L'enfant paraissait sombre, déjà si ressemblante à ses parents que s'en était troublant. Il en était sure elle n'avait pas l'âme d'un inventrice, l'amour de la création ne l'habitait pas.  
La baguette en avait décidé autrement et elle se choisit un maitre en la personne de cette enfant aux yeux déjà si sombre.  
Alors qu'il cherchait à lire une lueur d'émerveillement dans ses yeux il ne vit que la noirceur des prunelles de la jeune Black et ses lèvres qui s'étirait en un sourire effrayant.

Comment aurait-il put se douter qu'il se trompait? Que Bellatrix Black était habitée par un amour pervertit de l'art et la création.


	5. Dualité

Depuis toujours les plumes de phénix le fascine. Leur pouvoir rend les baguettes qui en contiennent extrêmement puissante. Pourtant leur rareté conduise à une utilisation très rare de ce coeur de baguette.  
Jusqu'à ce jour il n'a jamais put s'en procurer. Il peut seulement rêver des baguettes prodigieuses qu'il créerait pour recueillir en leur coeur la précieuse plume.  
Cela fait maintenant quelques années qu'il confectionne et vend ses baguettes, pourtant, il n'a jamais put réaliser son vieux rêve. Jamais encore ses mains ont put toucher la précieuse plume.

Excepté à son père il n'avait jamais parlé de son rêve d'enfance hormis avec celui qui avait été son ami, son mentor. C'est lui qui l'avait poussé à Poudlard à cultiver son don pour les enchantements.  
Lors de sa cinquième année, lui le discret préfet de Serdaigle c'était lié d'amitié avec le flamboyant préfet en chef de Gryffondor. De deux ans son ainé Albus Dumbledore était un étudiant extrêmement intelligent. De plus ils partageaient la même passion pour le savoir et la magie dans sa forme la plus primitive et mystique.  
Ils avaient passaient de longues heures à converser sur leur travaux respectifs, et tenter de repousser les limites de leur art. Ils n'étaient que des gamins présomptueux trop sûre d'eux et leur talent.  
L'art qu'était la création de baguette demandait une main sure, un certain talent, mais surtout que l'artisan sache mettre de côté son ego pour entendre le bois chanter sous ses mains. Il avait appris ça avec le temps et avait laissé derrière lui le gamin pétri d'idées de grandeur pour se concentrer sur son amour du bois.  
Il repensait maintenant avec amusement à cette période qui avait été une des plus belles de sa vie.

Une lettre que lui avait envoyé son vieil ami le replonge dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. C'était au détour d'une longue conversation qu'il avait part de son rêve de plume de phénix à son condisciple. Et voilà que plusieurs années après cette soirée là, où chacun avait confié ses rêves les plus secrets, Dumbledore s'en était souvenu.  
Il ne sait pas comment mais son ami avait réussit à se procurer un phénix et lui faisait parvenir deux plumes de phénix.  
Sous l'émotion il laissa tomber la lettre pour porter ses mains à sa bouche, des larmes de joies brillent dans ses yeux. A peine remit de ses émotions un deuxième hibou toc à la fenêtre. Récupérant le précieux colis il remercie les deux hiboux avant de vite retourner à son atelier afin de déballer le précieux cadeau.  
Elles sont là les deux précieuses plumes, maintenant qu'il les a devant ses yeux il ne peut plus douter que tout est bien réel.  
L'enthousiasme le plonge vite dans une transe. Il cherche à trouver les meilleurs essences qui conviendrait à ces deux baguettes fabuleuses qu'il va créer, il se penche sur la forme que les baguettes vont prendre. Son choix se porte sur deux bois qui ont des propriétés opposés dans la mythologie celtique. L'un apporte la mort alors que l'autre repousse le mal. Deux essences si différentes mais pourtant indissociables. C'est le combat du bien et du mal, la balance entre deux dualités.  
Il créa deux baguettes, l'une en bois d'if et l'autre en bois de houx. Deux baguettes qui, il en était sure, auront un grand destin.


	6. La bonne baguette

Quand il vit débarquer un grand dadais aux cheveux roux qui appartenait sans aucun doute à la famille Weasley Ollivander n'hésita pas une seule seconde sur le coeur des baguettes qu'il allait lui présenter.  
La famille Weasley s'était toujours attaché l'amitié des baguettes possèdent un crin de licorne. Et le jeune Ron ne dérogeait pas à la tradition familiale. Comme tous les enfants de la famille il avait besoin d'une baguette fidèle bien que peu puissante. Avec ironie il pouvait même affirmer que son possesseur semblait posséder le même caractère que le coeur de sa baguette. Il voyait bien dans le regard de l'étudiant qu'il était loin de posséder de grands pouvoirs. Mais il portait sur son visage sa fidélité envers sa famille et ses amis.  
A vrai dire tous les Weasley étaient fidèle en amitié même si parfois ils la donnaient un peu trop à tort et à travers. Il n'avait jamais connu un Weasley qui avait trahit famille et amis par ambition, ce n'était pas le propre de cette famille de Sang-Pur désargentée. Quoi que en y repensant bien il y avait cet enfant. Le frère du jeune Ronald, Percy oui s'était ça celui-là ne ressemblait en rien aux rejetons de cette famille bien trop nombreuse. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, ce qui était rarement le cas lui n'hésiterait pas à rompre avec la tradition familiale.

Et il ne se trompait jamais, foi d'Ollivander. Il avait toujours su lire à travers les gens. C'était un don, mais parfois il trouvait que cela s'apparentait à une malédiction. Mais bon il s'en accommodait fort bien puisque cela lui permettait de trouver la baguette là mieux assortie à son possesseur. Et son art qu'il pratiquait tel un sacerdoce méritait bien le sacrifice de savoir lire l'âme des gens.

C'est ce don qui allait lui permettre d'offrir une baguette unique pour le jeune Ronald Weasley. A vrai dire il n'était pas mécontent que son ancienne est était brisée. Il était un peu attristé par la mort d'une de ses baguettes, mais était ravi d'offrir enfin la baguette qu'il méritait au jeune rouquin. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il est dû utiliser la baguette d'un de ses frères. Une baguette qui n'était pas parfaitement accordée à son caractère.  
Chaque baguette était unique et ne pouvait convenir qu'à une seule personne. En cela il ne supportait pas les gens qui se passaient les baguettes comme un vulgaire objet. En faisait ça il réduisait son art à la réalisation d'un quelconque ustensile de potion.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il accueillit le jeune Gryffondor et qu'il se mit vite à la recherche de la baguette parfaite. Une baguette qui attendait depuis peut être longtemps le jour où son possesseur viendrait la chercher pour son entrée à Poudlard. Un an qu'elle devait se sentir seule enfermée dans sa boite en pleurant sur son maitre qui était partit sans elle apprendre la magie.  
Il la trouva très vite. Se laissant porter par son intuition il vit une boite noire qui était agitée de doux tressaillements semblables à des sanglots retenus.  
Il la sortit doucement de l'écrin et la tandis à l'enfant. Alors même que les doigts se tendaient vers la baguette il vit les tressaillements de celle-ci s'accentuer. Ils étaient maintenant semblables à ceux produit par le remuement d'un petit chien heureux. Il n'en doutait pas la première baguette qu'il lui faisait essayer était la bonne.  
Crin de licorne, 35 cm, bois de saule. Le mois de naissance de Ronald Weasley. Oui cette baguette était sans nul doute faite pour lui.


	7. La fadeur du châtaignier

Il n'avait jamais aimé travailler le bois de châtaignier. C'était un bois trop simple. Il donnait des baguettes sans caractère. S'était trop facile de travailler ce bois, il n'y avait plus aucun plaisir.  
Il aimait s'acharner pendant des heures à extraire la baguette de l'essence. C'était une grande satisfaction de créer une baguette qui avait son propre caractère, sa propre existence. Mais il avait en horreur le bois de châtaignier et devait presque se forcer pour travailler ce bois insipide tellement l'envie lui manquait.  
Mais il était bien obligé de créer ces baguettes-là. Des baguettes sans caractère propre qui n'étaient que le miroir, le reflet de leur maitre. Tout le monde n'avait pas un destin exceptionnel ou un caractère bien affirmé. Il en était comme Peter Pettigrow qui était à peine un homme.  
C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il avait vu rentrer le petit garçon qui portait au fond de son regard sa pleutrerie sans fard il n'avait pas hésité une seconde et lui avait tendu une baguette en bois de châtaignier. Maitre comme baguette était aussi fade l'un que l'autre.


	8. Une baguette malicieuse

Le cornouiller avait toujours été un de ses bois préférés. Il travaillait avec plaisir cette essence qui donnait des baguettes malicieuses et capricieuses. C'était dans ces moments là que son art se révélait totalement. Il pouvait passer des heures à chercher comme attaquer, sculpter, découper, creuser le bois pour en extraire la baguette la plus malicieuse possible. Le seul inconvénient était que ces baguettes aimait trop attirer l'attention en produisant des sorts bruyants. De plus leur caractère capricieux les poussaient à jouer les fortes têtes en refusant d'exécuter un sorts informulés. Mais il les aimaient bien ces petites baguettes et c'était toujours divertissants de savoir qui elles allaient choisir comme maitre. Comme elles leur maitre aime jouer et les situations amusantes ou bien excitantes l'attire.

Mais ils étaient rare les petits sorciers qui aimaient plus que tout rigoler et se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. A cause de ce triste fait il y avait peu de baguette en bois de cornouiller dans son échoppe et il s'amusait moins souvent à imaginer tout ce que ses baguettes malicieuses pourraient faire au côté de leur maitre.  
Pourtant, un jour, son échoppe résonna de sorts très sonores démultiplier par deux. Il était toujours autant fasciné de voir le nouveau possesseur d'une baguette en bois de cornouiller qui avait toujours le don d'attirer les sorciers hors du commun. Ce jour là n'échappait pas la règle. Car ce fut deux de ses baguettes capricieuses qui partir avec les jumeaux d'une famille de rouquin. Il n'en doutait pas ses baguettes allaient faire parler d'elles.


	9. L'essence, le coeur et la forme

Lorsque la baguette l'avait choisi il n'avait pas été surpris outre mesure. Pourquoi en aurait-il était autrement pour un rejeton de la famille Black ?  
Cela avait toujours été comme ça, les Black et autre sang-pur semblaient attirer les baguettes aux formes alambiquées, aux courbes les tortueuses et aux ornementations nombreuses. C'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas étonné de voir quelle avait été la baguette avait choisi le premier des fils de la branche ainée de la noble et pure famille Black. C'était une baguette d'un bois sombre, presque noire. Tout en courbe et arabesque elle était ostensiblement majestueuse.  
Et pourtant, pourtant elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui la faisait dénoter des autres baguettes de la famille. Enfin de presque toutes, il y en avait une autre qui, quoi que majestueuse, n'était pas aussi arrogante que ses soeurs. Si ses souvenirs étaient bon elle appartenait à la deuxième des filles de la branche cadette, oui c'est ça Andromeda Black. Une petite brunette qui avait dans son regard une lueur étonnamment douce. Intrigué il reporta son regard scrutateur sur le visage du jeune homme. Dans ses traits il devinait un air volontaire, et sous le carcan des inepties familiales qui lui avait été inculquées depuis sa naissance pointait une farouche volonté d'exister par lui-même. A ne pas s'en douter Sirius Black tout comme sa cousine allait sortir du chemin qui avait été tracé pour lui depuis des générations. Et la baguette ne se trompe jamais. Sirius Black n'était pas le rejeton idéal des Black. Il pouvait donner sa main à manger au dragon. L'essence, le cœur mais aussi la forme, ne mentent jamais.

C'est cette association systématique entre ses baguettes les plus complexes et les rejetons des vieilles familles qui lui avait fait penser que la forme jouait tout autant que le reste.  
Il gardait pour lui ses pensées, qui n'étaient le fruit que de simples observations et déductions. Ses confrères auraient tôt fait de se moquer de lui, car c'était connue seul le cœur et l'essence d'une baguette compte. Et pourtant, lui qui passait des heures à sculpter amoureusement ses baguettes dans son atelier savait qu'ils se trompaient tous. Chaque baguette avait son humeur, son petit caractère et c'était elle qui imposait au ciseau à bois la forme qu'elle allait prendre.  
Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il sentait bien qu'une fois qu'il se mettait à définir la forme finale de la baguette quelque chose le guidait. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Il dégageait d'abord une forme mal dégrossie du bois choisi. Une fois cette première étape faite il insérait alors le cœur de la baguette, puis l'animait à l'aide de sortilège complexe. Il sentait alors sous ses mains l'objet prendre vie. C'est là qu'il se mettait alors à finaliser la forme de la baguette et à sculpter le manche.  
Il se laissait guider par le bois qui influait sur ses outils magiques. Il adorait ce moment magique où la baguette lui parlait. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il créait un lien avec elle.  
Écoutant la baguette raconter ses rêves, ses espoirs de magie et envies de maitre il parvenait à tisser l'histoire qu'il lui était comptée sur le minuscule bout de bois. Ces moments enchanteurs il les chérissait. Ils lui permettaient d'établir une certaine complicité avec ses œuvres qui au fil du temps était devenues bien plus qu'une part de lui. Elles étaient presque ses enfants. Parfois sa femme lui disait en souriant qu'ils avaient un fils, mais que lui avait une multitude de filles.


	10. La baguette oubliée

En savoir plus sur cette bannière

Plus qu'un bout de bois by selket [Reviews - 22]

(Table des matières)

\- **Taille du texte** +

Chapitre ou Histoire

Options: [Modifier] [Supprimer]

Hormis sa femme peu de gens savaient qu'il adorait les enfants. Pour eux il n'était que le meilleur fabricant de Grande Bretagne. Un doux rêveur aux airs d'illuminé seulement obnubilé par ses baguettes. Et pourtant il aimait vraiment les enfants. Après tout c'était à eux qu'il remettait ses précieuses baguettes. A nul autre qu'eux. Il aimait voir leurs yeux s'écarquiller devant les baguettes qui faisaient leur show à coups d'explosion, fumée noire et bruits sonores pour signifier leur incompatibilité avec l'enfant qui les agitaient négligemment dans la boutique de leur créateur. Mais plus que tout il aimé voir les yeux s'émerveiller devant leur premier tour de magie. Il vivait avec eux ce moment unique où pour la première fois leur baguette s'animait pour eux.

Il se souvient du jour où il avait fallu trouver une baguette pour son fils. Lui qui avait toujours été curieux de savoir laquelle de ses créations choisirait son descendant avait fermé sa boutique un jour de semaine pour profiter d'une journée père-fils à trouver la bonne baguette. Et si aucune ne convenait ? Cette angoisse qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'un enfant passait le seuil de sa boutique avait été plus forte à l'idée que son fils ne trouve pas baguette à sa main. Ce jour-là il avait cru ne pas y arriver.

Quand, épuisé de ne pas trouver de baguette à son fils il s'était souvenu d'une baguette qu'il avait oublié trop longtemps. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle baguette qu'il venait d'extirper du coin dans lequel elle avait été relégué pendant onze ans. La main tremblante il lui avait tendu cette baguette qu'il avait créé le jour où sa femme lui avait appris qu'elle était enfin enceinte. Sous le coup de l'émotion il était sorti de la maison sans lui laisser le temps d'annoncer le sexe du bébé. Inquiète elle l'avait rejoint dans l'atelier où il s'était enfermé. Comme si de rien n'était, elle l'avait trouvé penché sous un nouveau projet. Mi-figue mi-raisin il lui avait montré la baguette qu'il avait commencé à confectionner en expliquant que c'était pour leur petit gars. Car hein c'était bien un garçon ? Perplexe Euterpe lui avait demandé comment il l'avait deviné. La baguette lui avait soufflé bien sûr. Soulagée du fait que son mari prenait bien sa grossesse elle était restée à l'atelier le regarder réaliser la baguette du bébé. Et même si comme elle disait peut-être que cette baguette ne choisirait pas leur enfant il l'avait gardée précieusement dans un coin de la boutique. Et c'est cette même baguette qui avait fait naitre dans les yeux de l'enfant ce même émerveillement qui le ravissait à chaque nouveau duo maitre-baguette formé.


	11. Une essence maudite

Il n'a jamais aimé le bois d'aulne cela donne des baguettes entêtées et opiniâtres. Même le bois n'est pas plaisant à travailler, trop rigide, difficilement manipulable il n'en sort que des baguettes simples, neutres.  
Alors, quand cet enfant est rentré et qu'une des rares baguettes en aulne de la boutique l'a choisi il s'est senti chagriné. Ces baguettes-là affectionnant les gens complaisants et versatiles il ne peut s'empêcher de scruter l'enfant un peu sévèrement.

Et même si il est soulagé de voir enfin cette baguette quitter la boutique, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne refasse pas remonter ses souvenirs à la surface.  
Il n'a jamais aimé l'aulne mais, depuis ce jour là il le déteste. Cela fait des années qu'il n'a plut jamais touché cette essence.  
Comment créer des baguettes pareilles quand on sait que c'est l'une d'elle qui a tué votre fille ? Comment la tenir au creux de la main alors qu'on revoit encore et encore celle qu'on a vendu il y a des années de cela ? Celle qui a lancé le sort fatidique.  
Depuis ce jour il s'est juré de ne jamais refaire des baguettes avec cette essence maudite. Il ne se souvient plus du meurtrier mais il voit très bien l'arme du crime. Cette arme qu'il a lui même crée.

Alors qu'il observe le jeune garçon qui sert précieusement sa baguette il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si là aussi le fruit est pourri. Si comme celui qui avait un jour tué sa petite fille il sombrera dans la folie.  
Alors que le garçon lui sourit lui ne voit que la baguette. Soeur de celle qui a tué une enfant pour la seule raison qu'elle était cracmol. Celle qui sous les ordres d'un sorcier fou voulant purger le monde de la graine corrompue a lancé l'informulé meurtrier.

La transaction conclue, il retourne dans son atelier. Là où ses larmes peuvent encore couler les jours où la douleur se fait trop forte. Et dans un murmure il répète le nom du jeune garçon afin de cette fois ne pas oublier le prénom de celui qui lui a acheté une baguette d'aulne.  
Quirinus Quirell.


End file.
